


Finders Keepers

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Capwolf, Comeplay, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve, Rimming, touch of beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Tony finds Steve's shield in the woods while on his way to their lunch date. CapWolf has taken a quick run around the forest, and he isn't prepared for the way his Little Red Riding Hood is dressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on suppiedoodles  (go follow their tumblr)  wonderful drawing of CapWolf appreciating Tony in a slightly nsfw outfit...[ (find it here)](http://suppiedoodles.tumblr.com/post/157081227152/quick-silly-avac-doodle-of-lil-ironhood-picking-up#tumblr_notes/). I definitely took it quite a bit more nsfw...
> 
> To explain the touch of beastiality tag, CapWolf does lick Tony in a sexual way once at the start of the scene. Then CapWolf transforms back into Steve, and all the rest of the sexy times happens between Steve (in human form) and Tony.

 

"Steve? Steve!" Tony calls out. He catches a heel in a soft patch of dirt and trips, barely managing to catch himself with a tree. His jet boots would have been so much more efficient, but...well, they would've destroyed the overall look Tony is going for.

A few more feet into this stupid forest, Tony finally spots Steve's shield laying on the ground next to a picnic basket and he smiles. He already knows what the basket contains - cheese sandwiches, his favorite - and though he's starving he can't start on their lunch date without Steve.

Most likely Steve couldn't resist a quick romp around the forest while he was waiting for Tony to finish up at the forge and would be back soon. But Tony...he couldn't pass up a chance to look at the shield up close. Steve would probably let him if he asked, but he feels weird asking - he's surprised Steve is letting it out of his sight even now and not carrying it with him.

Tony leans over and picks up the shield. A rustling noise causes him to perk up, and he twists to see Steve, in wolf form, barreling straight towards him.

"Hey!" Tony greets, straightening up with the shield in hand. "There you are, I was just -" Tony cuts off with a strangled yelp as Steve skids to a stop right behind him and sticks his snout into the back of Tony's bare thigh. "That's cold!" Tony tries to protest, but Steve's snout just sneaks higher, up and under the hem of the dress Tony is wearing.

His outfit, a red hooded dress, is a gift from Jan. She had declared them the cutest couple ever and designed a new outfit for Tony, calling him Little Red Riding Hood and Steve his wolf.  Tony had turned beet red because it was a dress, a very _short_ dress, complete with heels and stockings and garters, but Jan had forced him to try it on and he had to admit (with her agreement) that he did look good. It was the color of the armor, red with gold trim, and Tony's stomach had twisted hotly; he had desperately wanted to know what Steve's reaction would be.

A private lunch date in the woods had given him the perfect opportunity, with only the minor inconvenience of traipsing in the forest with heels.

Tony squeaks as Steve's wolf tongue, warm and wet, licks broad strokes over Tony's ass cheeks. "Steve," he breathes, but the hot rush of his blood makes it hard to stay standing, much less talk.

Then human hands grip his thighs and human teeth nip his skin. "God, Tony....what is this?" Steve pants in between nipping his way from Tony's left cheek to his right.

"Jan," Tony tries to explain. He clutches the shield to his chest, needing something to hold onto. "She, uh, she thought it was funny, the whole Red Riding Hood thing, with you as the wolf and me and my red armor, and - Steve!" Tony pants as Steve scrapes his teeth against the skin of Tony's ass while he kneads the muscle of the other.

Steve chuckles, pulling back. Tony whines, his knees trembling, and Steve runs soothing hands down Tony's legs. His fingers skim over the skin, then the garters and stockings, all the way down to Tony's feet encased in red heels.

"I take it you like it?" Tony pants as Steve's hands map a slow, hot trail back up his legs.

"Yeah," is all Steve breathes, voice rough. He slips two of his fingers into Tony's Iron Man red underwear and pulls before letting it snap back onto Tony's ass. " _Tony_."

"Thought you might like it," Tony gasps, his hips stuttering forward.  His hands tighten around Steve's shield, and he lets the bottom edge press into his hard cock.

Steve hums, his hands going back down to brush Tony's thighs. Tony glances over his shoulder, and he's pleased to see that Steve's uniform holds up through his transformations, even if it means Steve isn't already conveniently naked. Still a clothed Steve kneeling behind him, staring at his ass like that...Tony bites his lip.

Steve shifts his hands to Tony's lower back, and Tony follows the pressure applied as it eases him down into a bend. His tendons stretch, but he arches his back and grins as he hears Steve's breath hitch.

"Jan is a menace. You are a menace," Steve declares as he smoothes his hands over the globes of Tony's ass.

Tony's reply is lost to a yelp as one of Steve's hands slaps him, directly on an ass cheek, a burst of heat and prick of pain that turns into a bloom of pleasure. He nearly stumbles forward, but Steve catches him by the hips.

Steve growls and pushes, and Tony takes a few wobbly steps forward until he can catch one hand on a tree trunk. He gently sets the shield down so he can grip the trunk with both hands, his back still at a slight bend. Nails scrape down Tony's ass, dragging his underwear down to his thighs.

"God, Tony, you're gorgeous," Steve breathes against him before starting a trail of quick, sucking kisses from Tony's upper thigh up and over to his hole.

"Maybe try saying that to my face sometime instead my ass - _oh_ ," Tony tries to tease, losing it in a moan as Steve circles his tongue around Tony's rim. Tony trembles, burying his face in his arms as he clings to the tree for support.

Steve hums, amused, as his tongue dips into Tony's hole. Tony strangles a whimper in reply.

Steve thumbs Tony's cheeks farther apart, and Tony arches back as Steve buries his face in Tony's ass. Steve's tongue laps and circles and dips in, occasionally pulling back so that Steve's teeth can nip and scrape along the edges.

"Don't stop," Tony begs, repeating that phrase as he shifts his hips back more, getting as much of Steve as he can. His heavy cock swings between his legs, brushing against the fabric of his dress.

Steve pulls back to press a thumb over Tony's hole, circling before he pushes in just the tip. Tony moans, pushes back, wanting that stretch, that burn. He gets it when Steve hooks his thumb, pulling on the edge of the rim, and pushes his tongue into the remaining space.

"Steve, please," Tony whines. "Please, please, please -"

Tony cries out as one of Steve's hands comes forward to grip his cock, and Tony jerks in the hold. He rocks forward into Steve's hand and back into Steve's tongue, his hips setting a quick rhythm as heat coils tight in his stomach.

"Steve, Steve," Tony chants, the name slipping easily off his lips, as he chases that heat. He's close, he's close, he's so close, and then he's coming, spiraling over the edge with a shout of Steve's name.

Steve's hand works him through the orgasm, and Tony lets out a high-pitched whine as he feels so good for another moment and then another and another. He gasps for air as the pleasure finally starts to recede, and his knees buckle. Tony lets himself collapse, Steve helping him down to the ground.

Tony sucks in large gulps of air as he lies on the ground. "That was very nice," he offers, turning his head to the side, when he can finally string words together. His body still tingles.

He hears Steve fumbling with his clothes, and soon they land in a heap to the side. Tony has a moment to appreciate the beauty that is naked Steve before Steve slides on top of him, his weight a warm pressure that settles over Tony.

"You got cum on my shield," Steve breathes into his ear, his voice almost turning into a whine. Tony feels him shake, and Steve's hips - and his hard cock - dig into the top his ass.

Tony tilts his head to look, and yes he did. White streaks stripe across the red and white circles, some reaching all the way into the center star. "Oops," he admits before laughing. Steve growls and sinks his teeth into Tony's neck as his hips rock in an unsteady rhythm. "I could suck you? In apology?" Tony offers breathlessly as he stretches his neck to oblige Steve. "Or rim you too...you did such an amazing job, babe, I -"

"Like this - no, wait, like this," Steve orders as he leans forward and grabs the shield. He shoves it at Tony, and Tony reaches for it with confusion. He'd just had a really great orgasm, he isn't quite functioning on all cylinders right now to figure out what Steve wants, but Steve simply arranges him. The shield ends up on the ground underneath Tony, and he curls his upper body around it, swiping his cum off the shield before he rests his cheek right on the star.

Steve whimpers, and Tony commits this to memory to future reference.

"Come on. Fuck me on your shield," Tony encourages, reaching a hand back to squeeze Steve's hip. Steve's weight pins him to the ground, and Steve's cock slides between his cheeks, rubbing against Tony's sensitive hole on every stroke and sending sparks up along Tony's spine.

Steve kisses the marks on Tony's neck that his teeth left earlier, and Tony whines. He wishes he hadn't come already, except not really that, maybe more so that he could come a second time right now. He can't help babbling, "Yeah, Steve, that's it. That's it, keeping doing that. Fuck me on your shield, between you and yours...you know my ass is yours, I'm yours, Steve..."

Steve growls and his thrusts go wild, increasing in strength. Tony clings to the shield to prevent sliding off of it. Tony has a half a moment to regret that Steve isn't doing this while inside of him before Steve lifts off him, one of his hands jerking harshly on his cock and the other pressed into Tony's shoulder to keep him pinned to the shield.

Tony turns his head and watches Steve come, back arched and mouth open. Steve's head, though, is tilted down, down so he can watch as he guides his cock to paint strips of white over Tony's bright red ass. Licking his lips, Tony drinks in the picture of Steve staring at him like that, even if it is just his ass.

But then Steve's eyes meet his, and Tony's heart stutters.

"You could take a picture, if you want," Tony offers, wiggling his hips. He had JARVIS encrypt Steve's phone ages ago.  

Steve huffs. "Maybe next time," he says, ducking his head, but he lets one hand gently squeeze Tony's hip.

"Next time? Sounds good to me!" Tony replies with a grin. Steve collapses to the ground next to Tony, and Tony continues to grin at him as he rubs his cheek against the shield. "So, you like the outfit?"

"I like you in it," Steve replies, scooting closer.

"You like my ass in it," Tony teases.

Steve chuckles, his cheeks turning a slight red. "That too," he admits. He strokes one hand down Tony's spine, smoothing out Tony's dress as he goes. He gently tugs the fabric until it again cover's Tony's ass, though he caresses more skin that he probably needs to accomplish that task.

Tony is paying more attention to Steve's hand and its touches so the kiss, sweet and soft, takes him by surprise. Tony tries not to smile so as not the ruin the kiss, but he can't help it. He ends up grinning, so wide that his cheeks starting hurting, and Steve kisses his lips around the grin for another few moments before he pulls back.

"I brought you cheese sandwiches," Steve offers with a smile.

"You're going to stay naked and feed them to me, right?"

Steve flushes, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe if you ask nicely. What's the magic word?"

Tony smirks. "Yours."

The red spreads from Steve's face down his neck to the top of his chest as he ducks his head. "That works," he admits and reaches for the picnic basket.

 

* * *

 

 "Jan! So, uh, funny story. Or no - wait, tragic, really. So that Red Riding Hood outfit you made for me - "

"The Lil Ironhood outfit?" Jan asks, cutting off Tony's rambling. He meets her gaze for a moment and Tony has to look away. Her knowing grin is too much.  

"That one," Tony coughs. "So - I, uh, there was a problem. I'm sorry, it wasn't like, directly my fault, but it might've gotten ruined doing something completely innocent. An explosion, in the lab! You know how I'm always doing those..."

"Tony," Jan says, hands on her hips. "Are you asking me for another outfit because you wrecked the first one?"

"Yeah," Tony sighs, rubbing the back of his head.

Jan squeals. "I knew Steve would like it! Oh my God, details! I mean, not too much, I don't need to know _everything_. Obviously there are things that should stay between you two," Jan says with a wink. "But! Of course, I being the awesome designer that I am, I am happy to produce such a fantastic product again. Give me eight hours and you and Steve can have some more fun!"


End file.
